Entre amigos y parejas
by ReeevertW
Summary: Colección de one-shots y Drabbles de Soul Eater. SxM B*SxT KxL La adolescencia se hace un poco más llevadera con amigos, esos seres que te acompañan en las locuras más descabelladas y en las noches más solitarias.
1. Juegos de miradas

**Buenas a todos de nuevo, ahora vengo con un** **nuevo one-shot, o más bien un conjunto de ellos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Aclaraciones: Soul Eater no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá nunca, si así fuera, tendría que cambiarle la clasificación y Soul no usaría ropa. Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

La rubia técnico caminaba con el seño fruncido junto al arma demoníaca, Tsubaki intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga diciendo que pronto encontrarían a sus compañeros. Porque era por eso que Maka no estaba de buen humor, su novio y el novio de su amiga habían desaparecido y si no los encontraban ella se tendría que ir sola a su departamento. Claro, querer pasar una agradable tarde con tu novia no era lo que pasaba por la mente de la guadaña, o eso era lo que pensaba su usuaria.

Habían estado buscando desde que se saltaron la segunda clase, revisaron cada rincón de Shibusen y no había rastro de los destrozos que ese par producía habitualmente. Estaban a punto de perder las esperanzas, pero al parecer Shinigami-sama se había apiadado de ellas e hizo aparecer a sus compañeros en la entrada de la escuela para técnicos y armas de Shinigami, era el único lugar que no habían revisado hasta ese momento.

La técnico fue la primera en acercarse, ya con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cadera. Por otro lado, la pelinegra sólo podía suspirar de alivio al encontrar a su enérgico compañero a salvo y sin nada roto a su alrededor.

Lo extraño de la escena era que el albino y el peliceleste no despegaron la mirada del otro, en medio de los dos, se encontraba Death the Kid, quién al parecer era el encargado de vigilar que ninguno de sus amigos pestañara. La de ojos verdes le dirigió una mirada a la pistola mayor, ya que ella se encontraba a un lado del joven Shinigami.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—Fue la pregunta que hizo que tanto técnico como arma se tensaran un poco.

—Yo te explicaré, Maka.— La pistola se acercó a sus amigas, dejando que Patty ocupara su puesto junto al pelinegro. —Los idiotas que tienen como compañeros pelearon de nuevo, pero antes de llegar a los golpes decidieron que lo mejor sería arreglar esto como "hombres."— Hizo las comillas con sus dedos para enfatizar su molestia por hacerla partícipe del juego.—Quién dure más con los ojos abiertos y mirando a su oponente, será el que tenga a la mejor novia, o eso fue lo que hablaron antes de comenzar a mirarse.—

Albarn solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras que la camelia cómo única reacción llevó sus manos a su pecho y sonrió con ternura. Ambas se podían quejar de sus compañeros y novios, en especial la más pequeña, pero con eso se podían olvidar de todo el tiempo perdido en la búsqueda, por ahora.

—Solo tengo una pregunta, Liz-chan ¿Por qué Kid-kun no está jugando?

—Eso es fácil, mi querida Tsubaki, mi novio no necesita de juegos para saber que tiene a la mejor novia.— La sonrisa de la mayor de las Thompson hacía que sus amigas creyeran en sus palabras, ella siempre se mostraba confiada con respecto a su relación.

—En realidad, Liz, no jugué porque seríamos un número asimétrico de participantes.— La voz del técnico de pistolas se hizo escuchar y mientras Patty se encargaba de vigilar a los jugadores, las chicas tuvieron que ver cómo Elizabeth tiraba de las mejillas de su novio.

Maka se acercó a Soul, la ternura del acto del chico hacía que quisiera abrazarlo y hacer que perdiera el juego para tener una sesión de mimos con él. Pero en cuanto se quiso acercar, la mirada de la menor de las armas la hizo retroceder, al parecer no podría interferir en el juego.

—Soul ¿Podemos ir a casa? Ya ganaste.

—No, aún no gano.

Por otro lado, La múltiple arma no tenía mejores resultados, su técnico no mostraba interés en dejar el juego.

—Lo siento, Tsubaki, pero un Dios nunca pierde. Menos contra uno de sus súbditos.

Así pasaron la tarde, ninguno de los amigos se había alejado y ya se comenzaban a aburrir, el sol se estaba ocultando, la ojiazul estaba esperanzada en que su novio quisiera ir a comer, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Patty se encontraba jugando con una revista que su hermana le entregó, Kid seguía vigilando, Liz golpeaba el suelo con sus dedos suplicando por que ese calvario terminara pronto.

—¡Ya es suficiente! No podemos estar así hasta que a ustedes se les ocurra pestañear.— La impaciencia de la peliceniza llegó a su límite, con la menor de las delicadezas, golpeó la cabeza de Soul. Del impacto, el albino cerró los ojos. Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguien reaccionara, gritara o hiciera algo para que todos salieran de su shock.

—¡Sí! He ganado, Tu Dios te ha superado de nuevo.— Sin dejar de gritar, Black Star tomó a su novia en brazos y la hizo girar por los aires. Tsubaki se sentía mal por su amigo albino, aunque la felicidad de su novio se le contagiaba para poder reír con él.

Soul se sobaba la cabeza, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su pareja. —Me hiciste perder, Maka.— La chica le sonrió a forma de disculpa, pudo haber golpeado al chico del clan estrella, pero eso se hubiera visto como sabotaje y no estaba dispuesta a soportar horas de gritos enojados del peliceleste.

—No necesito que ganes ningún juego para saber que tienes a la mejor novia.— Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas mientras se acercaba al ojirojo y le besaba levemente la mejilla izquierda.— Y también saber que yo tengo al mejor novio.—

La sonrisa característica del Eater apareció mientras tiraba de la mano de la hija de la actual Death Scythe y besarla en los labios. Se separaron para acercarse a sus amigos, quienes suspiraban por haber terminado con esa tortura.

—Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¿Entendido?— Aunque la mayor de las Thompson se mostraba un poco molesta, hizo que el de ojos ámbar se acercara más a ella para luego decirle en un tono bajo: —Y si vuelve a suceder, espero que juegues, Kid.— El joven Shinigami solo tragó grueso, haciendo que todos volvieran a reír. Sí, ese era un día normal en sus vidas.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Este es el primer One-shot de la colección, no prometo actualizar a una velocidad constante, pero intentaré que cada uno abarque un tema diferente. Si les gustó o no ya saben donde decírmelo.**

 **PD: Agradézcanle a mi beta, mi hermana.**


	2. Destinados

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este loco fic, me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que entro a fanfiction**

* * *

 **Destinados**

El calor de su hogar se sentía gratificante, la chica se encontraba con un libro en su regazo y el chico simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo se estirara por todo el sillón grande del departamento. Parecía un día completamente normal para el equipo Eater-Albarn, ambos se sentían cómodos así, disfrutando una tarde en su hogar.

Para cualquier persona sería extraño ver cómo Soul dejaba su cabeza descansar en el regazo de su compañera, ya que ella había tomado el libro y lo posicionaba a unos centímetros de su cara. No parecía molestarle la presencia de su amigo, ya se había hecho costumbre entre ellos el sentir la onda de alma del otro.

El silencio solo era roto por sus respiraciones y por el sonido de las hojas cada vez que Maka las cambiaba. Ese momento era perfecto para ambos, ahora que estaban solteros podían disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos sin que sus parejas se quejaran de la extraña relación que tenía ese par.

—¿Sabes? Lo último que me dijo Alison antes de terminar fue que debía decir lo que sentía.— Rompió el silencio la guadaña, la Albarn despegó su vista de la lectura para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo me dijeron a mi.— Se llevó una mano al mentón para luego preguntar: — ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Soul?— Era curioso, a ambos le habían dicho algo similar y ambas parejas tenían celos de la cercanía de esos dos. Maka aún recordaba cómo la miraba Alison cada vez que Soul se despedía de ella antes de salir, o una llamada que tuvo con su ex novio donde le exigía que dejara de centrar todo su atención en el bien de su arma y se preocupara por él.

—Ahora mismo… Tengo hambre, Maka.— La respuesta de la peliceniza no se hizo esperar, lo golpeó levemente con su mano. No quería que el chico quedara inconsciente y no terminar con la conversación. —Entiendo, eso no fue gracioso.— Dijo en tono burlón, se sentó mejor en el sillón y observó serio a su compañera. Sabía lo que debía decir, lo sabía desde que su ex novia lo hizo elegir entre la peliceniza de ojos verdes y Alison. La respuesta salió de sus labios sin que él la pensara. —Siento que siempre has sido tú, mi elección siempre será ser tu compañero.—

Maka le sonrió cómplice antes de llevar una de sus manos a las del albino, diciendo con ese gesto todo lo que no se habían dicho en años. —Somos un gran equipo, sería una lástima perder la buena resonancia si nos llegaramos a equivocar...— Aunque la ojiverde no bajó la mirada, se podía ver lo incómoda que se sentía con ese tema. No quería pensar en separarse de Soul y dejar de sentir su onda de alma, dejar a un lado sus temores para confesar lo que sentía como lo hizo el ojirojo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, entrelazando sus dedos y dejando escapar leves sonrisas. Ambos se preguntaban la mejor manera para poder dejar en claro que lo que decían era real, que ambos solo habían intentado ocultar lo que sentían y por eso habían tenido parejas con anterioridad.

—Soul...— El susurró no rompió la atmósfera creada, solo hizo que el albino se acercara más a ella. — Creo que ya no lo podre ocultar más.— Soul asintió, llegando a un acuerdo silencioso, acuerdos que ya eran costumbre entre ellos.

Ambos terminaron de acortar la distancia, dándose el beso tan esperado por sus almas. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, solo sentían los labios del otro y el abrazo que compartían sin saber cuándo sucedió. Se separaron sonrojados, pegaron sus frentes para poder sentir la respiración del otro.

—Creo que tu alma ya no podrá escapar—

—Nunca quise que escapara de ti, Soul—

Sonrieron antes de besarse, ellos ya estaban un escalón más arriba en su relación y no tenían ganas de separarse. Tal vez estaban destinados a que eso sucediera y no quisieron que pasara hasta ese momento, necesitaban que otras personas les abrieran los ojos y sentir la necesidad de estar y sentir la onda de alma del otro. Con besos se lo estaban diciendo y con una sonrisa en la cara se lo dirían al mundo.


	3. Pintura

**Y después de una eternidad sin actualizar vuelvo, esta vez con una historia del equipo estrella.**

 **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

El peliceleste intentaba contener la sonrisa que pedía por ser liberada, a unos pasos de él se encontraba su fiel compañera frunciendo el ceño en señal de desagrado, tras ellos una pared que tenía unos toques de blanco, como si hubieran lanzado pintura.

La pelinegra levantó la brocha que se mantenía en el tarro de pintura y la dejó descansar en la cara de su técnico, el chico cambió su expresión rápidamente a una de desagrado.

—Ahora estamos iguales, Black.— La chica le sonrió con dulzura, sabiendo que su venganza le saldría cara.

—En realidad, Tsubaki, tú tienes tu ropa pintada y yo el rostro, no estamos iguales.— Al terminar de hablar pasó su propia brocha por el rostro de su arma, aunque al ser pintura blanca casi no se notaba en la piel de la joven. Como respuesta obtuvo pintura en su camiseta negra.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, solo se escuchaba la música de la radio que había prendido Tsubaki hace más de una hora. Mismo tiempo en que estaban en esa habitación intentando pintar ese cuarto, algo difícil si la mitad de la pintura que compraron ahora estaba sobre ellos en vez de estar en la pared. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba enojado, estaban disfrutando de un momento en que podían actuar como una pareja normal, sin preocuparse por algún pre-kishin que intentará matarlos.

La pelinegra negó con su cabeza antes de volver a pasar la brocha por la pared, ese era su antiguo cuarto, ahora sería el de huéspedes, o tal vez para entrenar. Aún no se decidían para qué utilizarlo, pero querían re-decorarlo para que se mantuviera limpio. Por otro lado, el chico de cabello azul solo podía ver la pintura que cubría gran parte de su compañera.

—Necesitaremos bañarnos, como el gran Dios que soy te dejaré entrar a ti primero y luego iré yo. — Sin decir nada más le quitó la brocha a Tsubaki y se dispuso a seguir pintando.—Ya verás que con mi grandeza terminaré tan pronto que tendrás que desocupar la ducha enseguida— El arma demoníaca lo pensó un momento, que su hiperactivo compañero se mostrara tan solidario la hacía dudar de la existencia de un plan tras toda esa actuación. Pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, con una sonrisa salió de la habitación, Black Star también sonrió. Paso uno, listo.

Cronometradamente, el ojiverde se demoró solo treinta segundos en dejar la brocha en el tarro de pintura y salir en dirección al baño, donde su arma ya había entrado para quitarse la pintura. Como el ninja pervertido que era, utilizó el mayor sigilo posible para abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto de baño.

La pelinegra estaba de espalda a la puerta, mientras el ninja sonreía por cumplir el paso dos de su plan, Tsubaki se dio vuelta cubriéndose con una toalla.

—Black Star— La tranquilidad con la que dijo su nombre alertó al descendiente del clan estrella, una voz en su cabeza le decía que abortara la misión.

—¿Si, Tsubaki?— Necesitaba con urgencia una manera en la que salvar su plan, por lo que con la voz más inocente que poseía le contestó a su pareja.

—¿Terminaste de pintar la habitación?— Estaba atrapado, o eso era lo que creía el arma demonia, pues un ser como Black Star siempre se salía con la suya. El chico solo sonrió y asintió.

—Claro que la termine, ahora si no te molesta también quiero tomar un baño.— Sin decir nada más se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó en brazos a la pelinegra para llevarla a la bañera. La pareja viviría su momento en que aparentarían que Tsubaki le creía al ninja su mentira y Black Star disfrutaría lo que le quedaba de tiempo antes de tener que pintar de verdad la habitación. Pero entre besos a veces el tiempo se podía distorsionar.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me cuesta un poco escribir de esta pareja porque... Bueno porque ellos ya actúan como una, además lo pervertido de Black Star se vuelve inocente y torpe a la hora de estar con Tsubaki.**

 **La proxima historia será de Kid y Liz**


	4. Horarios para amar

**No estoy muerta y este oneshot lo prueba. Me ha costado mucho escribir un KidxLiz, son una pareja que me encanta, pero la obsesión de Kid me fue difícil de tratar. De verdad respet que escriben con el como protagonista y lo mantienen en el cannon.**

 **Sin más, disfruten este Fic:**

* * *

Soul y Maka parecían un matrimonio, eso nunca se pondría en duda. Tsubaki y Black Star eran una pareja de lo más dinámica, al fin y al cabo uno era un niño hiperactivo en cuerpo de hombre y la otra era una hermosa camelia. Entonces ¿Qué tipo de pareja eran ella y Kid? No parecían un matrimonio, ni eran dinámicos en sus quehaceres. Solo eran Kid y Liz, Shinigami y Arma, amigos que se dieron una oportunidad.

Esas dudas la acosaban constantemente al despertar, pues no veía a su novio a su lado. Él se iba temprano a Shibusen, después ella y Patty lo acompañarían, pero cada uno debía hacer cosas diferentes en el día. En la noche ella se quedaba con su hermana a jugar cartas o cualquier otro juego de mesa, esperando a que su técnico llegará. Ya entrada la noche, él llegaría cansado, vería a su novia dormir junto a su hermana y no podría despertarla, yéndose a dormir solo.

Por esa razón la menor de las Thompson se encontraba frente a su técnico y jefe, mostrándose extrañamente tranquila con respecto al tema que quería tratar.

—Es por eso que debes volver más temprano a casa.— Terminó de decir la rubia.

—Patty, no entiendo como una jirafa podría intentar asaltarme solo por irme tarde de Shibusen.— Sí, Patricia estaba preocupada por la relación entre su hermana y su técnico, pero no podía decirle a él todo lo que la mayor pasaba. Liz podría enojarse con ella por contarle y no quería eso.

—Solo llega temprano hoy, porque sino...— La cara de la pistola cambio a una escalofriante expresión que hizo que Kid retrocediera. Una vez que vio a su amigo con el susto necesario, la amante de las jirafas se fue de lo más campante a su clase.

El hijo de Shinigami-sama suspiró ¿Quién lo mandaba a mezclarse con mujeres tan raras? Esa había sido su decisión, no se debería quejar ahora. —Tu te lo buscaste, Kid.— Se dijo en voz baja, casi con resignación.

Algo debían ocultar las palabras de su pistola, pero la mayoría de la conversación se basaba en como las jirafas vivían su vida plena y feliz ¿Qué significaba eso? No tenía sentido, o por lo menos no para él.

—¿Te quedarás hasta tarde hoy?— Frente a él se le presentó Spirit Albarn, quien lo ayudaba con las tareas que aún no entendía sobre su cargo.

—Si, tengo demasiado trabajo y no quiero que se acumule.— El rostro de la Death Scythe se mostró serio ante la respuesta del chico. —¿Dije algo malo?—

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que...— El pelirojo no sabía cómo expresarse. —¿No tienes algo que hacer en casa? Es decir, hago que Soul salga temprano de Shibusen para que pase tiempo con Maka ¿Tu no tienes una novia en casa?— Esas palabras, más las de su cuñada, hicieron que el cerebro de Death the Kid comenzará a funcionar a gran velocidad. Últimamente llegaba muy tarde para pasar tiempo con Liz y ser una pareja normal, el arma le había dicho que con solo unos segundos de su tiempo estaba bien, pues también tenía una agenda agitada, pero ni siquiera con eso cumplía.

—Liz debe odiarme, seguramente quiere terminar conmigo y por eso ya no me espera despierta.— Siguió divagando sobre lo poco que sabía de parejas por un buen rato, haciendo que el padre de su amiga lo mirará divertido.

—Aún estás a tiempo de ir a pasar un rato con ella. Si llega a pasar algo yo te llamaré.— Sin esperar respuesta, Albarn sacó al Shinigami de la Death Room y le cerró la puerta. Estos chicos necesitaban que un adulto les alumbrara el camino y si él podía hacerlo lo haría.

Kid se prometió agradecerle a Spirit por hacerlo entrar en razón. A gran velocidad salió del Shibusen para dirigirse a su hogar, sabiendo que no se perdonaría llegar tarde esta vez.

Entró abriendo ambas puertas principales, provocando un eco para nada simétrico del que se encargaría después. Por primera vez se maldijo por tener tantas habitaciones, no sabía en cual se encontraba Liz. ¿Qué es lo que debería estar haciendo ella ahora? No lo recordaba, hace mucho que no tenía una buena conversación con la pistola mayor.

—Vaya, pareces afligido.— Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la castaña estaba detrás de él con lo que parecía una pequeña botana en su plato. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a abrazarla lo más simétricamente posible, con cuidado de no botar la comida de la chica. —Kid ¿Te sucede algo, ha pasado algo?— Se notaba en la voz de la joven lo afligida que estaba ante el silencio de su novio.

—Lo siento, comenzaré a hacer tiempo en mi agenda. Desayunaremos todos los días juntos, llegaré antes y cada fin de semana haremos algo juntos, pero por favor no me dejes. Una pareja debe ser simétrica y mi corazón debe tener ambas partes para funcionar.— La de ojos azules pestañeó un par de veces, era mucha información para procesar.

—No te iba a dejar, Kid, estaría loca si lo hiciera. Te quiero demasiado como para terminar.— Separándose del Shinigami, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del pelinegro. —Además, con esas lineas completas te ves demasiado sexy, no puedo dejarte ir.— Le guiñó el ojo antes de volver a su habitación, lugar al que fue seguida por su fiel novio, aún debían hablar de un par de cosas más.

* * *

 **Lo confieso, no puedo evitar poner un poco de soma cuando me es difícil de escribir. Si leyeran algunos de mis escritos originales se darían cuenta.**

 **Por otro lado, me da algo de vergüenza responder review, muchas veces tengo ganas de hacerlo, si ustedes me dicen que quieren una respuesta se los responderé. Nos vemos.**


End file.
